


A promise made to a big sister

by Zero1606



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Link remembers a promise he made to a tired Mipha after a day of training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea were this came from. Hope someone likes what my brain produced after watching a let's play of Breath of the Wild.

“Are you sure you want that Hero?” The Zora Prince was looking at him sceptically. “I told you to stop with that Hero nonsense. My name is Link, use it. And yes, I want you to fight me. Many monsters use spears out there and what could be a better training than to fight against the race that is known for their spearmanship?”

They stood in the open space before the statue of Mipha, her trident shined in the sunlight. It had been a surprise visit on Link’s side, he wanted to see how things had developed now that the rain had stopped. Sidon had been his usual cheerful self and had shown him around the domain until they came to a stop before Mipha’s statue.

“It is just that you haven’t fought against a Zora in over 100 years Link and I wouldn’t want to dishonour you by holding back. Are you sure that you won’t want to start with a guard before you come to me?” The concern in his voice was prominent, he just didn’t want to hurt his friend.

In this moment Link knew that he needed to act more drastic if he wanted Sidon to fight him. He would apologies afterwards. “Then I’m just going to ask your father to point me to his best guard. If he asks why, I’ll just have to tell him that his son was too afraid to help me out.” With that he walked past Sidon and started to climb up the stairs. He could swear that the statue was looking at him.

Why was he acting this way? Since he got the spear of Mipha as a gift for saving the Zora from eternal rain, the flashback with him and her had gotten more frequent. Most of the times they talked and philosophized about the world and what would happen after Calamity Ganon. One of those treasured memories had contained something else, a playfully given promise that he wanted to fulfil. And to do that he needed Sidon to fight him, no matter how and he guessed that attacking his pride as a prince and warrior would do the trick.

“Stop Link, there is no need to bother father with something like that. Meet me in the arena, let someone show you the way if you don’t remember,” that was the coldest he had ever heard the prince. Said Zora was making his way towards the royal quarters, probably to get his weapon. “Are you sure that was a smart move Link? Prince Sidon has risen to be our best fighter over the last few years,” Rivan, the guard he knew since 100 years ago had come over to greet him and had heard most of their conversation.

“Just watch the fight Rivan, I think it will be worth your while. Could you point me towards you arena, my memories may have started to return, but some things are still missing.”

_“ **You are making fast progress Link. Are you sure that you aren’t a Zora underneath that hair?” He laughed as he blocked the trident with his spear. “If I’m a subject of yours, should I start calling you ‘Your Majesty’, Mipha?” Without even looking at her he knew that she was glaring at him. Formality was something she had told him to cut out around her, they were equal in her eyes and he was grateful for that.**_

**_He didn’t manage to fully dodge the new jab of her and he could feel blood running down his side. Fighting in only his underclothing may protect his traveling gear from getting damage but gave no protection. She quickly was by his side and closed the wound. “How about we stop for today, I don’t think we will have our privacy for much longer anyways.”_ **

**_Just as he finished dressing he saw a red shape coming closer towards their training grounds. Mipha’s younger brother, who was being followed by the captain of the guard. “Link, this way,” she grabbed him and drove into the water, carrying away before they could see them._ **

**_“Can’t we just ask for permission to use the royal training grounds instead of sneaking every time?” “It is one of our oldest traditions that only members of the royal family are allowed to train there. Even father wouldn’t be able to give you permission to use it.”_ **

**_Later they sat atop a cliff and viewed the lowering sun. She had rested her head on his shoulders while he was lost in the beauty of nature. “Sidon is getting pretty cocky. I heard him say that he is the best warrior our family has ever seen.” She was getting sleepy, he could hear it in her voice. Was she even fully there right now?_ **

**_“Can you promise me something?” “Sure Mipha, whatever you want,” he looked at her and saw her eyes closed. “Ones we finished training together, show Sidon that I managed to train someone to be better than he is. It will dampen his ego and will help him grow to be a better prince for our people.” “You want me to beat your little brother? Are you feeling alright?”_ **

**_She had fallen asleep before she could answer him, he was sure that she wasn’t completely serious. But a promise was a promise._ **

The arena was a circular platform surrounded by water, not very intimidating or glorious like he had expected it to be. Mipha’s trident was a perfectly balanced weapon and just felt right in his hands. Rivan had found himself a place in the water to watch the spectacle, he was soon joined by other Zora that had hear about it.

He had removed his Zora armour and stood in the middle of the ring in nothing but pants, there was no way he would ruin the armour she made for him. The splashing sound of someone jumping out of the water made him open his eyes and look at his adversary for the fight.

His red-scaled friend had his own trident in his hands and a determined look on his face. “Last chance to ask a guard to fight you instead. Our royal line is known for its skill, you should remember that much.” “Prove yourself with actions, not with words your Majesty,” he mocked him, while twirling the trident in his hand.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Link. First blood wins?” He only smiled at his friend before he answered. “First blood wins!”

As soon as he finished speaking Sidon jumped into action, literally. Link only leaned over, avoiding the huge Zora by only centimetres, without moving his feet from the sport. He turned and brought his weapon up just in time to deflect Sidon’s next blow. “You are faster than you look.” “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They jumped apart and circled each other. Link was twirling the trident in his hand like he wasn’t fighting one of his best living friends. The next jab from Sidon was countered by Link. He jammed his weapon into the ground, trapping Sidon’s, and delivered a kick to the Zora’s chest while using the stuck weapon like a jumping pole.

Zora weapons were known to be the most flexible in the world and he had memories about fighting and training with someone that mastered using this quality in combat. Pulling his weapon from the stone and kicking the prince’s over to him again he returned to his neutral stance.

The look on his friends face was priceless, he never had seen him so confused at what just happened. Sidon had fallen to his ‘royal quarters’ due to the unprepared impact of him. “Surprised? Need a minute to regain breath? I’ll happily let you have it my friend.” He teased while he struck the pose Sidon was known for, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

“You are awfully mean today Link. Did I do something?” He said as he stood up and grabbed his weapon, readying himself for part 2. “I just remembered something from 100 years ago,” he mentioned as it was nothing as he dodged another strike from Sidon. “It was a cute little fish that always tried to follow Mipha and me as we went out to explore only to be held back by the servants.” He kicked the pole of the weapon as Sidon missed him by an inch, this time he didn’t lose his grip and kept it in his hands.

“He seemed nice, but then he made a big mistake.” It was well into the afternoon as he had asked Sidon for this duel and the sun was already setting. He was getting hungry and his opponent wasn’t fighting with his heart.

Faster than even some of the elite guards could comprehend he was behind Sidon, in each hand a trident made for the royal family. “He said he was a better fighter than his sister and she asked her trusted friend to prove him wrong. First blood wins, you lost.” A tiny nick on his arm let out a single drop of blood.

The silence was making him uncomfortable, then a booming laugher broke it like a bomb going off. The king himself had surfaced and watched their little match from afar. Had he snuck away from the paperwork he had been doing? “It has been a while since I’ve seen Sidon lose so quickly. You are remarkable agile Link. I wouldn’t have known what you did there at the end if I hadn’t seen it before.” The crowd started to dissolve as the king came closer to the platform.

“What do you mean father? Do you have seen Link fight before?” The gigantic Zora shook his head. “Haven’t you noticed? He was twirling his weapon only because he wasn’t remembering the whole combo. That was Mipha’s style he used against you. Agility and speed instead of strength, like your mother before her.” The king laughed again while Link gave the weapon back to Sidon. Said prince had an understanding and nostalgic look on his face. Then he turned towards like with a strange look in his eyes.

“Cute little fish?” Link started to blush as he remembered that comment. “Have you seen your youth? The first time I came here I just wanted to cuddle them all.” Both of them joined the king in his laughter. After they had calmed down the king asked a welcomed question.

“Are you staying for dinner Link? There are some meals that you need to discover again. Mipha always made sure the servants made at least one of the each time you came to visit.” His stomach decided to answer for him as it rumbled loudly. “Thank you, I’ll go clean myself and then join you.” He went to place his weapon besides his clothes and then jumped into the water.

“Hope that was enough damping Mipha. In the end he turned out to be a great prince, there was no need to worry.”


End file.
